The New Nexus Police Force / The NPF
tumblr_numu3asTaU1uy82zoo1_500.gif cfa0deeefa582a0ec34599de0a38cf62.jpg eedc9c27200f50eb1a13f0fa7ba246e7.jpg Ranks *Beta- Foot Patrol *Beta 2 Class - Foot/Auto Patrol *Night Dog- Espionage *Mother wolf/Father Dog- Basic Trainer for New Recruits and Barracks Overlook. *Red Dog- SWAT Canidate/ "Hopeful" *Grey Dog - SWAT Team Member *Jackal - SWAT Team Leader *Aplha - SWAT Commander *Chairman/ Shadow Dog - Overall Power in the Dog Army and Political Figure. ( Typical Clan Chairmen) The New Nexus Police Force Requirements 3873755_orig.png|Brain Surgery Each and every New Nexus Police Officer has the requirement without delay for an imminent brain surgery. With Jericho’s vast power in Technology he was able to create an man made device which could replace the brainstem. The brain stem, which consists of the medulla (an enlarged portion of the upper spinal cord), pons and midbrain. The brainstem controls the reflexes and autonomic functions (heart rate, blood pressure), limb movements and visceral functions. The device is called the Flood, basically the Flood is an Nanite that works as an never ending battery allowing each and every officer to work at their highest capabilities. Not only does this Nanite suppress humans needs such as hunger, it also allows them to manipulate any kind of information/knowledge. “The Flood creates Order” Jericho has stated into the press, as these streams allows officers to defend with order on a literal, symbolic, conceptual and physical level. Standard Gear tumblr_nlctp2z5Xs1siuff2o1_1280.png The most obvious function of the armor was protection against weapons fire and battlefield hazards. The armor, and the body glove worn beneath, were designed to disperse the energy of a blaster bolt and insulate the wearer, lessening injury. The body glove itself provided insulation and cushioning while also regulating body temperature during periods of exertion, and can also act as a compression sleeve to stem bleeding in the event that a Lost Legion was injured. It also has protection against radiation, as the body glove maintained cellular integrity in the event of a catastrophic reactor leak. using the left over False Ragnainium that was used in their suits creating them in his image people who follwed him in his goal for global take over. Each and every memeber is an absloute and undeniable master of all things stealth and tatics allowing for bullet durability up to, 45 cal's & Up, thought the suit could viably resist the gunfire regardless, optic & static camo and and lightweight enough for them to move like olympic acrobats, leaping 15+ feet into the air in a single bound, landing with not even a single noise. Their suits are noise resistent to boot, fully insulated/fireproof, with thermal cloaking and linigs of lead to prevent interearence from X-ray's with built in Chaff frequencies int he forehead/cowl area of the outfit to prevent motion detection. The ocular portions have built in cameras, that take pictures on mental command, and they're equip with basic detective, escape gear. Each soilder holds an Exoskeletons, which are equipped with numerous abilities, allowing for various tactical attacks as well as strategical superiority among other players. Some enemies, referred to as "Boosters", are known to use Exoskeletons in the same way that players can, such as dashing, leaping great distances, and cloaking The chestpiece portion of the torso section of Serizawa force armor were also the most powerful part of the armor, offering the greatest protection from shrapnel, projectiles, flames, and various corrosives, and is sturdy enough to disperse cross the surface area of the armor's plasteel all hits from blaster and other handheld energy weapons barring close-range direct impacts. The forearm portions of the arm segments are also reinforced enough to intercept vibroblades during close-quarters combat.2 It also deflected stun beams, and served as excellent protection against explosions and shrapnel, thereby drastically reducing the effective casualty radius of fragmentation weapons used against troops wearing such armor. It was almost impossible to kill a stormtrooper with a slugthrower unless the bullet was abnormally large, specifically armor piercing protection Vest. All components for their armor and equipment is manufactured to the highest standards in the Empire. As a result, their armor lasted indefinitely, and may even be still found half-buried at decades-old battle sites. There armor was integrated with standard personal ray-shield projectors (in direct contrast of a troopers) in order to survive open blaster fire in case cover was nonexistent or limited. It also improved hand-to-hand combat, making standard troopers capable of surviving contact with vibroblades. Nevertheless, the power consumption of shield projectors was very high The gloves could be powered up during Hand-to-Hand combat to deliver stun shocks via an optional modification. The stomach armor contained a Manual Suit Seal and environmental controls. The thigh armor had a reinforced alloy plate ridge. The lower right leg segment contained the suit's axillary power cells. The left upper side of the shin armor had a knee protector plate for comfort from a kneeling firing position. IFF circuitry was in the back of the suit for identification and command purposes for identifying each other. Inside their Utility belt A high-tension wire Two grappling hooks Four spare E-11 blaster rifle power packs Three ion flares Energy rations A spare C1 military comlink hardwired against jamming Three water packs Two medpacs. Two blast energy sinks A Thermal detonator Combat de-ionizer wrist binders for capturing prisoners Electronic lock scrambler/descrambler The backplate of the standard armor contained a power pack as well as a small supply of air. An extended air supply that permits a stormtrooper to survive up to twenty minutes in vacuum Additional communications gear Cooling systems Mortar launchers Additional rations An encrypted telemetry transmitter, a small embedded disc that allows troopers to identify friend from foe amidst identical armored stormtrooper, Rechargeable cells that feed energy to the armor's electronic components, with a standard charge lasting 240 hours 'Millitary Training' ' Raiden.full.1322603.jpg ' people will be trained in these area's to achive them. These abilites are not to be taken to the exaggerative degree, but meant to be sub-par peak human ablities for a cop to have. These abilities balance physical and mental traits needed to pursue enimies and crimals alike. (Please do not try and pull these abiities out of context, you are still very much so a basic cop, but have millitant training, which makes you sub par of peak human status, but not fully there. One can indeed work up to it however, so don't be discouraged, just get out there and RP, and you to can become the new age supercop with effort ^_^) *Flight *Gadget Usage *Hacking Intuition *Hunger Suppression *Intelligence Enhancement *Mechanical Morphing *Nanite Manipulation Captain of the Police Force Genesis Kaminari tumblr_mn024mlh3f1qdts75o1_500.gif Category:PMC Category:NPF Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Class Category:New Nexus